


Fucking Pink Satin

by lornemalvo



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, hes a ballerina, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ballet lornester, lorne brings lester iced coffee and massages his feet after each practice/lester being nervous before performing/lorne helping lester apply stage makeup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Pink Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nygaard-lester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nygaard-lester).



prompt: ballet lornester, lorne brings lester iced coffee and massages his feet after each practice/lester being nervous before performing/lorne helping lester apply stage makeup

It had become a ritual, really. Once Lorne had aged out officially of the dance company, though he did stay longer than the average male, it had started. Lorne would somehow always be in the small room reserved for Lester in the back, regardless of what the now Vice President of the company had to do, holding a large vanilla iced coffee, doused in whipped cream. 

Today was no different. As soon as their practice was done, Lester rushed to his small room in his pointe shoes and burst in with flushed cheeks. The moment he saw Lorne, making sure the coffee wasn't in his hands, he lept for the older man and wrapped his arms and legs around his slim neck and waist, laughing the whole way. He ignored the half-hearted grumbles and expressions of anger from his partner and quickly pressed his chapped lips against Lorne's smoother ones. The noises stopped immediately and Lorne moved his hands so that they were cupping Lester leotard clad rump, taking some of the strain off his legs. 

"You do realize that even though I was prima for years, I'm 53, and holding 160 pounds of boyfriend slash girlfriend probably isn't the best for my legs." Lorne mumbled, smiling against Lester's lips and pinching one of the cheeks he was holding. The squeal Lester emitted made up for the sudden jump he decided, pinching along the mans thighs and bum until he unwound and let his feet touch the floor. 

"I have news." 

"Hm?" Lorne gently shoved Lester into a cushioned chair, a puff of dust from the upholstery surrounding them both, and handed the smaller man his coffee. Lester nodded happily, swinging his legs as he took a sip of the sweet drink he had grown accustomed to. 

"Before you start talking, did you drink all your water?" Nod. "And did cool down exercises?" Nod nod. "And you obviously didn't massage your feet afterwards, considering you're still in pointe shoes. You do realize that people who were as male don't have the correct foot structure for pointe, and the few that do need to care for their feet like fucking fine china? Jesus, Les." At this point, Lorne was sure that his easily excited partner was the cause of most of his silver hairs. He shook his head and slowly lowered himself to the cement floor of the dressing room, crossing his legs and untying the tight knots above Lesters ankles.

Lester had downed half of the coffee at this point and rolled his eyes at Lornes worrying. "Geez Lorne I know how to take care of my feet. I was gonna take my shoes off, but then I got news." He hissed and gasped as the first shoe was twisted off his bony foot, inner canvas of the shoe having stuck to dried blood from a blister. The second shoe was worst, Lester having felt two blisters form and burst on the ball of his foot near the end of the day. 

Lorne sighed and ran his fingers along the bottom of Lesters feet, making the smaller man snort and curl his toes, before he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the small first aid kit he had on his persons at all times. He reached up and gently tugged the pastel pink leotard off of Lesters shoulders and rolled it down his body before haphazardly throwing it across the room. The footless tights came next, practically being ripped from his body, leaving Lester in his floral panties. As soon as this was done he opened the medical bag and spoke. 

"So. News?" 

"Mm. I'm going to be prima ballerina for our next show. Which is Snow White."

"Really? That was my first prima show. Lift your feet into my lap, babe."

As Lester moved he pulled out a thick baby wipe and slowly began to clean the dried blood off the foot to his left, running it between each toe and along the heel. He repeated the process for the foot on his right, chucking the wipe into the trash bin when he was finished. 

"That's why I was excited you know. I mean, I'm excited 'cause I'm gonna be prima ballerina and I'm a guy, but I'm more excited since I'm starting where you did."

"As amazing as I was, I never went en pointe. I was the prince, not the princess, so you're already better than I am." Lorne smiled up at Lester before lifting a foot to rest against his chest. Digging into his medical bag, he produced a small box of princess bandaids with Lesters name written along the front and top. He squinted at the deigns in the wrappers before picking out four that looked like Snow White. The wrappers were quickly shed, and the bandaids wrapped around each hurt toe and blister. 

"You were still amazing though."

"I never said I wasn't. I was the best goddamned prince that this company will ever see. I just never has the patience or time to learn en pointe. And besides, you shouldn't try and follow in my exact footsteps. Then you'll just be copying me. And that's fucking lame." As he spoke, Lorne lifted the left foot to his mouth and gently pecked each toe, running kisses along the pronounced arch of the foot before setting it down and doing the same to the right. 

"I get to have special makeup for it, you know. Bright red lips an' white cake makeup."

Lorne nodded and slowly began dig his thumbs into the arches of his partners right foot. "I remember. Do you know how to apply the makeup? Because I guarantee that no one will teach you here, besides me. They're all too jealous." He gently rubbed the pads of his fingers along the top of Lesters arch, making sure to stay away from the blisters. 

"I can always look something up online. They probably have directions on how to do stage makeup." Lester hummed and relaxed into his chair, curling his toes around Lornes palm. Lorne snorted and raised his eyebrows, glancing up at Lester briefly. "I'll teach you. Cause you'll go into a store and get a professional makeover, but won't know when to stop. And then you'll come out looking like a clown and not a princess." He snorted at the thought and moved onto the next foot. 

Lester huffed and rested the foot that wasn't being massaged in Lornes lap, gently curling his toes around the soft lump in the groin of his partners dress pants. He grinned when Lornes eyebrows furrowed, biting his lower lip. The foot slowly trailed down his inner thigh, moving back up slowly and once more curling around the slightly stiffened bulge. 

"You do realize these are expensive pants, right Les?"

"Mm."

The man in question shrugged and continued to rub through what he was sure were hundred dollar dress slack, grin growing as he felt his partners cock slowly begin to harden, giggling softly when Lornes cheeks developed a rosy flush. He hummed and curled his toes around the waistband, whispering his thanks when Lorne reached down to unbutton his slacks and push them around his knees. Lesters eyebrows rose when he noted the lack of briefs but silently thanked whatever god there was that his boyfriend had decided to not wear them, since he didn't want to ruin the moment by fumbling with the layer.

After his silent prayer Lester moved so that his foot was underneath Lornes member, pointing his foot and rolling the mans testes between his first two toes. He watched as Lorne dragged his lower lip through his teeth, thumbs digging further into his foot.

"Careful with your thumbs. Starting to hurt there."

Lester slowly wiggled his foot from Lornes hands, slipping from the chair and onto his partners lap. He wrapped his legs around the mans lap, moaning when his hardened prick, which had created quite the wet spot on the front of his floral panties, brushed against Lornes. Lorne had used his newly free hands to grip Lesters hips, rubbing his thumbs against the lacy waistband and rolling his hips upwards. The smaller man reached up to cup his partners cheeks, panting against his cheek.

"You're gonna fuckin' be sorry when you cum first and ruin your pretty panties."

"Go fuck yourself."

They both grinned against each other's cheeks, Lester giggling between his moans. A particularly sharp thrust upwards made him see stars and he whimpered loudly, yanking Lorne and switching their positions, letting his partner fall between his legs. Lorne snorted and squeezed Lesters thighs together, slipping his slightly slicked cock between the mans thick flesh and roughly thrusting. The combined sensations of Lorne thrusting against him and the thin cotton of his panties grinding against him made Lester whimper and moan, shakily gripping the mans thin biceps and squeezing. 

Almost as soon as it had started, it ended, Lester suddenly releasing into his underwear, some of it hitting his clenching abdomen. The feeling of Lesters thighs trembling around him and the noises surrounding him made Lorne tip off afterwards, pointedly thrusting into Lesters legs to avoid staining his pants. The man groaned and slowly pulled himself from between his lovers thighs, making sure that all his release was on Lester before tucking himself back into his slacks.

"You look good like that. You know, covered in my cum. I should keep you like this forever." 

"If you teach me how to apply stage makeup then you'll be able to do this to me for a whole weekend. Except you'll be able to actually fuck me."

Lorne smiled and leaned over to wiggle the soiled panties off of Lesters hips. He tossed them into his bag, throwing Lester his leotard. "Put it on. And your skirt wrap. And then maybe, maybe I'll teach you stage makeup." Lester grinned and tugged the pink spandex onto his body, tucking his softened member back, before digging in his bag and yanking his wrap on. He zipped the bag and flung it over his shoulder before holding Lornes hand tightly. 

 

"We need to buy stage makeup."

**Author's Note:**

> this is v unbeta-d ahahah sorry
> 
> misterwrench.tumblr.com


End file.
